Rotom's Wish!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Rotom's Wish in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins at Ash, Emerl and the Heroes are walking) Narrator: Our heroes are back on the road to Anistar City as Ash dreams of winning his next gym badge and getting close to the Kalos League. Ash Ketchum: The sun is almost setting, huh. Pikachu: Pikachu Emerl: Yes. Bonnie: Camping! I know, let's play Pokemon impressions again! Serena: Good idea. Thought I sure wish I could've taken a shower today. Kagome: I have to agree with you Serena I need a hot bath. Kiva: '''Oh, I can't wait to clean up! '''Tai Kamiya: You've said it. Mario: Let's go find a place to stay. (They look up seeing the clouds getting close to each other) Clemont: It looks like rain. (Serena check her guidebook) Serena: Oh, there's a hotel near by. Ash Ketchum: Great! Let's hurry so we don't get wet. (Until it is raining as our heroes run to the hotel) Davis Motomiya: You just have to say it, didn't you?! Flain: '''Well, Sorry, It almost like when it puts out my flames! '''Bonnie: Yicky, it's so cold! (Then they made it) Ash Ketchum: We made it. Serena: Thank goodness. Terriermon: If that hotel isn't here during the rain, we catch a cold! Henry Wong: Tell me about it. (They went inside until they see...) Emerl: What? Serena: Hey, what's this? Zaptor: This is a hotel, isn't it? Pikachu: Pika. Clemont: I wonder if there open for business. Bonnie: They sure can't clean. Clemont & Rika: Bonnie! Takato Matsuki: Hey, look someone's here. Clemont: Excuse me, we like a room for tonight please. Hotel Manager: Costumers. Welcome. Of course I'll take you to you're room. Matt Ishida: Good. '''Yoshi: '''Glad you can drop by. Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Rotom's Wish! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Rotom - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts